Cumpliendo Mi Promesa
Trama Jaden Yuki Se paseaba nerviosamente en su habitación, planeando que decir, como, donde. ¿Decir Que? Decirle a Blair que la quería, en cuerpo y alma, que querría pasar toda la vida a su lado, pero sobretodo probarle lo anterior con el rubí de su madre, simbolizando esa promesa, claro tenia su carta Oración, pero…con la joya era mejor. Ella, por su parte estaba preparando el almuerzo en el comedor, preguntándose si Jaden, la invitaría, claro, era su primer baile juntos y el podía sentirse apenado. "¿Me invitara¡Claro!" Dijo recordando, la frase en el calendario ´No lo olvides, en el festival...´ El, no sabia que decir, claro la amaba pero…el no era bueno en esto…Pero… Esta vez…lo haría solo, sin ayuda de nadie, Menos de Atticus. En el momento indicado, los residentes Neo-Espaciales, llegaron para ver la resolución de sus señor. "¿Señor, tiene su decisión?" Inquirió Neos "Lo haré pero, no se como decirle, aun ahora que es mi novia…" contesto el joven "¡Le va a dar el rubí!" comenzó Mole "¡Que bien!" agrego Dolphin "Mmm…esto es bueno…" agrego black Panther. "¡Buena suerte Señor!" siguió Hummingbird "¡Usted Puede!" añadió Scarab. "Señor, no piense en ello… simplemente diga lo que se le venga de dentro…Así es usted." Termino Neos "Gracias todos…" agradeció Jaden Con eso sus sirvientes se fueron. "¡Claro¡Le diré todo lo que siento!" dijo el ya lleno de confianza. Termino de hablar, cuando Blair llego con el almuerzo. "Hola Jaden ¿Qué haces?" le inquirió ella. "Em…hablando con mi mismo…" dijo entrecortado el. "¿Y que dice tu otro Jaden?" pregunto ella Riendo. "Que tengo hambre y que quiero probar la comida de mi Blair…" dijo abrazándola. "Gracias…" agradeció roja. Deleitándose con las bolas de arroz, Jaden comió a gusto y ella como siempre pensó como seria si eso fuera diario, es decir estar casada con el, dormir con el, prepararle 3 comidas al día…ser la madre de sus hijos… Mientras todo esto se le pasaba por su cabeza, bajo su cabeza y dejo que su cabello le cubriera los ojos y sonrojo, Jaden por su parte la estudio con mucho detalle y cuidado, ¿Cómo tan bella chica se había fijado en el? Estudio su cuerpo, su largo cabello zafiro, su rostro tan bello, su pecho que ya no era de niña, sus manos suaves y delicadas, sus piernas preciosas, pero lo que mas le gustaba eran sus labios…con un dulce al cual el no se acostumbraba y que era indescriptible para el, verdaderamente ella era una diosa… "¿Blair?" "¿Eh?" "¿Qué pasa? Estas roja." "No nada…" No podía evitarlo, ella se veía muy linda. "¿Estas bien Blair?" "Seguro, mientas tu estés conmigo si." A esto, ambos se abrazaron. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así? Ninguno lo supo con exactitud. Ella, en sus brazos era contenta, feliz. El, sentía paraíso en la tierra, que el chico por el cual había luchado, le quería tanto. Claro, ella también le quería igual. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron… No importa cuanto tiempo pasara, donde estuviese que pasara, Blair se derretía en ese par de ojos café. Nuevamente, la sangre le calentaba las mejillas. El, por su parte se perdió en esas joyas de color café, los ojos de Blair. Ambos, muy perdidos por el amor que se daban mutuamente. Blair decidió romper el hielo. "Jaden, Te amo¿Me quieres?" dijo sonrojada "No." Dijo el riendo, "No te quiero, te amo." "¡Que malo eres!" dijo ella riendo Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el, disfrutando de los latidos del corazón que, latía por ella. "¿Eres Feliz Conmigo?" inquirió Jaden. "No." Rió suavemente "Soy, Feliz, contenta y afortunada." "¿Tu crees?" "Si, eres guapo y tienes corazón puro, además me amas y te arriesgaste por mi. ¿Qué mas quiero?" "Emm…no se…" "De hecho, te mereces un premio." Dijo ella seductoramente. "¿Cuál?" "Este." Blair, humedeció sus labios y Jaden Ya sabia en que terminaría, el hizo lo mismo, Blair sintió el aliento de el en sus labios, Jaden el de ella, terminaría en un final placentero de ambos. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Mientras, pasaba esto a Blair le paso una idea, decidió usar su lengua para probar la del joven, le lamió los labios, el entendiendo lo que ella quería, abrió su boca y ambos probaron, el dulce sabor de sus bocas. Después de un buen rato, ambos se separaron. Ella lo abrazo con ternura. "Te amo Jaden." "Yo también te amo Blair." El resto del día pasó, sin nada raro y extraño, por su parte la joven pareja observo el mar de estrellas puesto en el cielo de la academia, abrazados en la playa, la otra vez solo Jaden lo había visto pero ahora, ambos lo miraban, solo las estrellas y el sonido del mar… "¿Jaden?" "Dime." "¿Sabias que una vida humana no es suficiente para contar las estrellas en el cielo? Hay tantas como granos de arena." "Vaya…" "¿Si tuvieras un deseo por cada una que pedirías?" Inquirió Blair "…Creo que…" el joven estaba en blanco "Yo pediría…estar contigo…" dijo ella tomándole la mano. "Yo también… pero…" "¿Pero?" "No nada…" Ella le miro extrañada el joven parecía querer pedirle algo pero no sabia que con exactitud... Al llegarla hora de dormir la joven pareja se preparaba, ella como lo usual, estaba con un pijama. "Buenas noches Jaden." "Buenas Noches Blair." Al terminar su beso de buenas noches, Al joven se le ocurrió una idea, puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de ella, Blair se preguntaba que planeaba, el otro debajo de sus piernas y la levanto estilo recién casados. Blair, estaba mas que complacida, solo esperaba que un día eso pasara pero ella con un vestido blanco y el con un tuxedo. "¿Te gusto mi idea?" "Claro. ¿Podrías llevarme así a la cama siempre?" "Seguro." Con esto la joven pareja se durmió. Al otro día Jaden, se encontraba con Hassleberry y Syrus. "¿Y Bastion?" inquirió el joven. "Esta estudiando Con Jasmine, según el, le va pedir que asista con el al baile." Replico Syrus "¿Y tu Hassleberry?" "Planeo darle un regalo, general y después invitarla." "¡No me llames general! Pero que bueno." Dijo Jaden. "¿Y tu Syrus?" "Em… yo practicare duelos con la maquina de pruebas…" "¿Por qué?" inquirió Tyranno. "Mindy ira con Chazz…" "¿Te lo dijo ella?" preguntó Jaden "No pero…" replico Syrus tímido. "Pero…" siguió Tyranno "Dudo que quiera ir conmigo..." "Te falta espina soldado…" "La peor lucha es la que no se hace Syrus; ¡Invítala!" "¿Pero si no quiere?" replico el tímido Truesdale. "Por lo menos lo habrás intentado recluta." "Hassleberry tiene razón." "¡Amigos, voy ahora mismo!" replico el. Con eso Syrus se fue. El joven caminaba de regreso al dormitorio. Estaba un poco nervioso por tener que invitarla a ella al baile. Además…el no…bueno lo sabría al llegar… Jaden entro a su dormitorio. "¡Hola Jaden!" saludo abrazándole. "Hola Blair…" replico sonriendo débilmente "¿Qué pasa?" "Emmm… ¿Quieres ir al Baile conmigo…?" dijo el entrecortado. "¡Claro!" "Pero…yo no se Bailar…" "Yo te enseño." "¡Gracias Blair, por eso eres la mejor!" le dijo besando la mejilla. Con eso las lecciones del joven comenzaron. Jaden Yuki, no era retrasado pero tampoco adelantado, Blair juraba que si no le amara tanto ya lo hubiera golpeado, al principio se paraba en ella, pero a medida pasaban los días el se volvía mejor, a tal punto que ella le enseño a bailar todo tipo de música. Ya cuando faltaban tres días, la joven pareja termino. "¿Lo ves?" dijo ella "Si, no soy tan malo." "Mi Jaden es rápido para aprender." Sonrojo… ¿Era por el ´Mí´ o por el ´rápido para aprender´?... "Gracias…" replico el Los 3 días se fueron rápido, Bastion y Syrus, respectivamente, habían invitado. A Syrus le había costado pero, lo logro. A Jaden se le fue un pequeño detalle, el traje. Seguro, su traje de Slifer Rojo, estaba a la moda pero… El necesitaba, elegancia. Estarse probando ropa no era su idea de diversión. Al hallar el traje que había usado en la graduación anterior, lo desempolvó. Quería Ver la sorpresa de Blair al verlo asi… Blair, se probaba varios vestidos, pensando en una sola cosa, su plan. El cual, consistía en hacerle a una pregunta al joven; si la relación se ponía seria. Esperaba que dijera, si, entonces hasta el fin de sus días, estaría con el. Al hallar el vestido, decidió llamar a su hermana Tifany. "¡Hermana!" "Hola." "¡Qué sorpresa¿A que debo la llamada?" "Tifany, necesito un favor." "¿Cuál?" "Mándame el colgante." "¿El Colgante? Hermana¿Estas segura? Mama dijo que…" "Si lo se, estoy segura." "¡Vaya tan joven y seria! Desearía encontrar a un chico como el tuyo." "¡Yo lo vi primero Tifany!" Blair rió. "¿Cuándo me lo mandas?" "Mañana." "Gracias." El Colgante, si era un colgante de Zafiro en el cual en el centro decía…´Tú y Yo por siempre… ´ la última línea estaba vacía. ¿Por qué? Porque, según su madre, debía dárselo al hombre con quien compartiría el resto de su vida y sus días; estaba vacía porque se debía escribir el nombre de la pareja en este caso ´´Jaden Y Blair.´´. ¿Seria posible? Sin saber de que o porque se había enamorado de el, ahora era hora de atar el nudo. ¿Su risa¿Su inocencia¿Su ternura y pureza? No podía decirlo exactamente… Solo podía decir una cosa; Amaba a Jaden Yuki Justo como sus cartas, Oración y Jormungandr eran gemelas, las almas de ellos 2 debían ser una sola. Debía estar en positivo, el último de sus objetivos estaba cerca. Irónicamente, el también tenia un rubí para ella. De la misma forma, dárselo solo a la mujer que el amase. Ninguno sabia lo que le esperaba esa noche…un que cambiaria sus vidas… Esa noche había llegado… Jaden ya con su traje, esperaba a Blair. "¿Falta Mucho?" inquirió el desesperado Joven "Voy." A eso ambos sonrojaron, a lo que tenían a la vista. "¡Que bella es!" pensó el joven "¡Se ve guapo con ese traje!" pensó ella Blair usaba un vestido de noche blanco, su pelo atado con una cola y una Tiara, sus labios impregnados con un rojo escarlata; el joven no se decidía si su cabello, se veía mejor suelto u en cola. El usaba un traje negro, con una corbata roja, Blair no lo había visto asi. "¿Qué tal?" pregunto ella "¿Sigo vivo? No se…creo que estoy viendo un ángel…" dijo el riendo A este punto, el rostro de Blair se quemaba, pero no era una sensación mala. "Gracias…Te ves guapo…" le dijo besando su mejilla y tomando su mano, de mas esta decir que los labios de ella ya estaban marcados en su mejilla. Al llegar, Blair fue a hablar con Alexis Y Jaden con sus amigos. "¿A quien invitaste Lex?" preguntó Blair "A Zane, pero créeme fue DIFICIL." Replico Alexis guiñando el ojo. Por su parte Jaden ya atacaba la mesa. "¡Vaya Jaden comenzó bien!" dijo Syrus riendo "¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Jaden. "Jaden tu mejilla." Dijo Bastion Jaden, se froto con su pulgar y se quito el labial rojo. "General¿es de Blair?" inquirió Hassleberry Jaden Solo asintió. El resto de la fiesta el joven, paso observando a Blair, Lo linda que se veía cuando Le sonreía, cuando comía etc. Aunque el comía y bebía, nada tenia sabor, todo le sabia a ella. "Bien es la hora para las parejas." Anuncio Crowler. "Blair…" "No estés Nervioso ¿si?" replico ella. La canción comenzaba y ellos tomaban sus posiciones… I've tried to tell you, So many times, These feelings of mine, But it's not that easy, Letting you know, How I love you so… (He tratado de decirte Tantas Veces Mis sentimientos, Pero, no es tan fácil Hacerte saber Que yo te amo…) La joven dio gracias por la canción romántica, esto le daría chance de preguntarle¿Qué sentía¿Quería seguir con ella? Muchas preguntas atacaban la mente de Blair… y la duda le tocaba su corazón… Complete me, you complete me I've never felt this way Complete me, you complete me Like words and melodies… (Me completas, Tú me completas Nunca me he sentido así, Me completas, Tú me completas Como las palabras y melodías…) El, por su parte también pensaba en decirle, que quería estar con ella, En darle su Joya y decirle cuanto la necesitaba en su vida, como a los duelos y la comida, ella, lee ganaba a eso… Don't you know we both belong? (Baby) Don't you know that we will last Forever? Don't you know we both Belong? I knew it from the start … We Belong… (¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos, (Amor) ¿No te das cuenta? Estaremos Juntos siempre… ¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos, Lo supe desde el principio…Estar Juntos) "¿Blair?" dijo Jaden "Dime." "Quiero darte algo…" "¿Qué?..." "No mejor después de Bailar…" replico el joven Ella se emociono, …será que… Hoping that someday, For that hello, Just a simple Hello… And maybe tomorrow, I'm the reason you smile, And you make my day… (Esperando que algun dia, Solo porque digas Hola, Un simple Hola… Y talvez mañana, Yo sea tu razón de Sonreír, Y tú haces que mi día valga la pena…) "¿Jaden?" "¿Si?" "Y…Yo también tengo algo que…d…darte…" "De acuerdo ¿Terminemos Aquí si?" aseguro el sonriendo. Complete me, you complete me I've never felt this way Complete me, you complete me Like words and melodies… (Me completas, Tú me completas Nunca me he sentido así, Me completas, Tú me completas Como las palabras y melodías…) "Te Amo." Aseguro ella. "Lo se. Yo también." Dijo el, sonriendo. Ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y se dejo llevar, El se apoyo en su pelo, perdiéndose en la fragancia del mismo… Esta vez el olor era más fuerte Jaden estaba perdido y embriagado en ella… Don't you know we both belong? (Baby) Don't you know that we will last Forever? Don't you know we both Belong? I knew it from the start … We Belong… (¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos, (Amor) ¿No te das cuenta? Estaremos Juntos siempre… ¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos, Lo supe desde el principio…Estar Juntos) We Belong, Together You're my Shelter in the pouring Rain, I just hope that you can see You and me we belong… (Debemos estar Juntos Cuando llueve, me refugio en ti Yo solo espero que tú veas, Que debemos estar juntos…) Don't you know we both belong? (Baby) Don't you know that we will last forever? Don't you know we both Belong? I knew it from the start … We Belong… (¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos, (Amor) ¿No te das cuenta? Estaremos Juntos siempre… ¿No te das cuenta? Tú y Yo debemos estar juntos, Lo supe desde el principio…Estar Juntos…) La Canción termino y la pareja se vio a los ojos "¿Lo ves? No te equivocaste." Dijo Blair Sonriendo "Heh heh… si… ¿Podemos salir?" inquirió Jaden "Seguro." La joven pareja, salio y camino por la playa, la cual estaba iluminada por luz de una luna llena con estrellas cubriendo el cielo. Esperen…Ella ya había soñado con esto; ¡se hacia realidad! "¿Me querías decir Algo?" inquirió Blair. "Si, Blair durante este tiempo, yo…me di cuenta cuanto me importas, yo quiero decirte, me hechizaste y me enamoraste, Blair, yo quiero estar contigo cuando rías, cuando llores, en las buenas y malas, en altas y bajas, en juventud y vejez, en vida y muerte, Yo quiero que lleguemos a viejos juntos… ¿Quieres que lleguemos juntos?" El joven lo dijo con el corazón en la mano. "Jaden, yo…quiero ser lo ultimo que veas al dormirte y lo primero al despertar, estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida…Sabes también te iba a pedir lo mismo… Seria un placer llegar contigo a viejos…" dijo ella roja. "¿De veras?" inquirió el suavemente. "Si…" replico en el mismo tono. "Entonces…Toma esto…" Jaden le dio un rubí, el cual en el centro "Eternamente Contigo…Blair Flanningan…" "¡¿Jaden es en serio?!" dijo emocionada "Si. Mi madre me dijo que se lo diera, a la chica con la cual yo pasara toda mi vida." "También tengo algo para ti…" Un colgante, con un zafiro que decía, "Tu y Yo por Siempre…Jaden y Blair…" "G…Gracias Blair…" "¿Me Prometes Que harás lo que dice el colgante?" inquirió Blair. "Si, y ¿Tu?" "También." La pareja, se vio, ambos tenían escrito ´Te amo´ en sus ojos, sin dudarlo sellaron su promesa con un beso, sabiendo que pasarían toda la vida juntos, si era un largo tiempo, pero ninguno se arrepintió, Vivirían los días al lado del otro.